Anime Cinematic Universe Phase 1: Akame Ga Kill
by TheBatPool96
Summary: In our present day, characters from the anime Akame Ga Kill are being brought into our world one by one.. As they live in our world, they will experience what it is like to be human and real...
1. Beginning of their Arrival

Akame Ga Kill in our World

Hey guys, Batpool here and I just want to say hi, and introduce myself. My name is Adrian and basically I love anime, manga, fanfiction, comics, and everything that is is my first fanfic and i hope you guys can give me opinions on the story, Second, I do not own Akame Ga Kill and this story is just for entertainment purposes only, which means no fap.

Got it? Okay then!

It was 6:43 AM in California and I was still in bed at the time. "Adrian…Are you awake?" My mom called out to me in a sleepy annoyed tone as she was also in bed.

I groaned as I got up. "Yeah...I'm up…." Let me introduce myself, my name is Adrian, and I'm about 19 years old. A bunch of my interests and hobbies are watching anime and playing games on my Xbox 360 and my phone. Lame, huh? Anyways, my sockless feet touch the cold, hard floor, and I was beginning to miss summer for a bit. Rubbing my eyes taking off the eye boogers that had built up while I slept, I turned to look at my RWBY, Fire Emblem and my Re Zero figurines that were sitting on my desk. They were so cute in figurine form and they were fun to look at as well. I started to get ready for school, putting on an black tee and some dark blue pants and headed towards the kitchen to make myself some waffles.

"Morning.." I said to my younger sister, Sarah. Sarah just waved as she chewed on a waffle as well. In my family, I was the anime fan and she was the nerd and the higher achiever. I pulled off my iPhone as I unlocked it and started to view my notifications.

I then opened my Mail notifications and saw there was a peculiar email among from the rest… it simply read; ''DO YOU WANT TO BREAK THE BARRIER OF REALITY AND ANIME NOW?'' ''What the…?" I tapped on the email to open it and this is what it said.

"Hello, Adrian. You are a lucky one! Would you like to breach this world's barrier of reality and bring forth more anime into it? Just agree and answer yes below! No questions asked or spam! Thanks and enjoy!"

Sarah looked up from her waffle and looked at me. "What?" I just shook my head and shrugged. "Nothing…" I looked at the "Yes, I want to bring anime into this world!" and clicked on it, expecting some virus to pop up or something, but nothing happened. _That was weird_ , I thought but decided to shrug it off and continue with my day. I swallowed the last piece of my bagel as I went to brush my teeth. I splashed some cold water that woke me up instantly and look at myself in the mirror. Taking a peek at my phone, I spit the water I used to slosh my mouth into the sink and cleaned it quickly.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of my house in order to catch the bus. I waved bye to my sister and said goodbye to my mom. Running out of my house and locking the door behind me, I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. _Why?! Why does this always happen to me?! Can't something go right for once?!_

Fortunately, I had reached the bus stop on time. I was breathing in and hard, fast and hard, since I ran out of breath by running. I sat down as sweat poured down my face. As I waited for the bus, strange blueish lightning like rays struck the sky… _What the hell?_ The bus had arrived and I got on, taking a seat. I opened my phone to see if there was any breaking news about what had just happened, but strangely, there was nothing on there. Weird. I put on my white earbuds and started to play some music on my iPhone. I laid my head against the bus seat, staring outside as cars and houses passed by. I turned on my phone to look at the time and saw that it was 7:52. _Damn it. I'm going to be late for class,_ I thought to myself, wishing the bus would hurry up. A few minutes later, I had arrived at school, but I needed to go to the restroom first. I **REALLY** needed to take a leak. As usual, there was no one in there as I ran to the first urinal I saw and started taking a piss. I was almost finished peeing, but felt something hard coming out of my butt. _Oh, no…._ I groaned zipping up my zipper quickly and kicked the door to the stall.

I started to look at my Facebook as I sat down, waiting for it to finish. The screen was showing a teaser or something of Akame Ga Kill, when the phone started to vibrate as it got hotter by the second. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted, accidentally dropping the phone with the screen facing up on the floor. Bending down to pick it up as it stopped, a white screen came up, stopping me in my tracks. A tall figure began to take shape in the stall I was in. Then, there before my eyes, a tall bluenette woman with long hair that stretched down to her legs was standing in the stall with me.

She was wearing a white military like uniform with black sleeves, along with some white latex boots that reached to her thighs. Her white hat was on the floor, next to my feet and I pushed it over to her while pulling up my jeans. Esdeath, the Ice Queen from Akame Ga Kill, was in front of me. I grabbed my backpack carefully as I made my way to the stall door slowly and began to unlock it. Suddenly, my left hand was stuck in coldness and I couldn't move it at all. A smile came upon Esdeath's face and she began to walk towards me. I couldn't breathe, I was petrified, to say the least. I almost started to cry as she was right in front of me, my life began to flash in front of my eyes. I was sure she was going to kill me.. She then gently placed her hand on my cheek as she stared into my eyes. "Tell me your name, young man… and I promise I won't kill you.." I still couldn't say a word due to my fear, as Esdeath took a glance at my Deadpool keychain on my backpack and grasped it. She began to squeeze it a bit with the smile still on her face. "What is this? This is quite adorable, I must say…"

"T-that's my Deadpool k-keychain…" I managed to stutter out like a miracle or so. Sweat was pouring down my face and Esdeath took out a cloth from her pocket. "So, you do speak…Would you mind telling me your name and the location of where I am?"

"M-my name is Adrian and you're in California…Esdeath.." _Shit, I should have not mentioned her name!_ Esdeath looked confused and delighted at the same time, as she pulled her sword out and placed the blade on my neck. "How do you know my name, Adrian, if I never told you?" Crap. A fictional character was interrogating me and could possibly even kill me at this point. "It's because you are a character from an anime I watched…" Esdeath's eye twitched, trying to comprehend what the young man meant by anime..It was an unusual term for her, since she lived in one.

"An a-anime? What is this thing you call 'anime'?" I don't know how to tell her this! If she knows a lot of people watched the anime she is from, including me, she might go berserk. ''ESDEATH?!" A young voice came from behind us, where a young woman with jet black hair and red eyes stood with her sword in her hands. _Akame is here as well?!_ My eyes grew wide as I glanced at both of them, with looks of murder in their eyes. "WAIT!" As they were about to kill each other, they turned to face me with confusement. "Can't you see, Esdeath?! Life gave you another chance! To be human! You don't need to kill to remain supreme! Because you die in the anime and you are now here!" She just stared at me. "A-anime?" Akame asked with confusement. "So you declared that I died in this thing you call an anime?" Esdeath said in a low tone.

"Yeah….you did…Akame and Najenda are the only survivors…but if you don't kill each other, you could start anew now that you're out of your world…" I answered carefully, not wanting to get hurt in the process or even killed. As soon I said that, the ice fell apart from my now cold hand as Esdeath slumped down on the floor and sighed deeply. Akame's eyes began to water as she lunged for me and grabbed my shirt with both hands. She clenched her teeth. Tears began to run down her face. "I ought to **murder** you with my hands right now…My friends died and all of that was just for your entertainment?! Do you know and feel what I've been through?! You are sick.." She was about to punch the life out of me but she couldn't.. Her hands started to tremble and quiver. "Why…can't…..I….kill…you?!" Akame's eyes were bloodshot and watery. She took a step back, still shaking and keeping her eyes on me. I carefully took a step closer towards Akame, not wanting to make her keep thinking I was a threat to her. "Akame….Esdeath… I'm going to lock the door to this room to make sure it's only us three, okay?" They did not do anything or said anything at all.. I opened the stall door, keeping an eye on Akame and went to lock the door. Fortunately, Akame stayed where she was but now she had her hands to her face, sobbing. I was not sure if I should comfort her or not, but I walked over to her slowly and began to hug her. _Shit, I'm supposed to be in class right now._ Surprisingly, she returned the hug and started crying onto my chest. I could feel actual tears seep into my shirt. Like if she was really real. Esdeath stood up and walked towards us. "Well, shall we go, Adrian, and Akame?" Akame nodded and I unlocked the bathroom door. I told them to wait to see if the coast was clear, and I motioned for them to come. Akame and Esdeath looked around the hallway in amazement I walked into the student lounge, a place where students could hang out and watch TV, and waved bye to them. Akame and Esdeath tried to peek inside to see what was going on, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I grabbed each of their hands and pulled them. "Who were they, Adrian Kun?" Akame asked as she was being pulled. "They were just my friends!" I pushed a button for the exit to open and they were amazed and shocked by this. "Are you a mage or do you have an Imperial Arms?" Esdeath looked at the door with interest. "No, Esdeath, its just an electronic automatic door."


	2. Star Wars and a Cliffhanger? OH MY!

As we walked to the bus stop in the scorching heat, Esdeath and Akame gazed around the school's buildings ooing and aaaing. They still kept their distance from each other but didn't attack one another. I opened my wallet and sighed after checking that I only had a few dollars left on me, enough for a ride back and to pick up some groceries from my local Target. "Hey, here is some money for the bus. Ill show you how to insert it in." Esdeath and Akame looked it strangely as they never seen this type of currency before. "Ahh, so this is the currency you have here? Very interesting…" Akame took one look at the bus and her eyes went wide like saucers. "Adrian-san, is that what you call a 'bus'? It's a very strange carriage. How does it run without horses?"

I chuckled at her question and pointed at the bus' gas tank. "Akame, it runs with gas, a very strong fluid with a bad scent, and also on electricity." They were like small children who didn't understand very much. The bus came to a stop and I got in first. Akame and Esdeath hesitated at first but finally stepped in. Many students and adults were staring at them strangely when I was showing them how to pay for our ride. Akame was blushing a bit and held onto my arm as we made our way towards the back of the bus. Esdeath just smiled. Weird. _Shit, two of my waifus are right next to me. I must be the luckiest guy in the world. I still wish Mine and the others came…except Tatsumi. He's going to get jealous and probably kill me.._ "Adrian-kun, why are these people staring?" Akame looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Yes, I would like to know that as well. " Esdeath also asked. I tried to whisper it to them quietly. "They think you two are cosplaying. Cosplay is a hobby where many fans dress up for conventions and Halloween as their favorite characters from anime and manga, which you guys are from..and no, you can't kill them…" Esdeath simply nodded, showing that she understood. Akame hugged my arm harder, and pressed it against her chest. "Uhhhhh, Akame?" She didn't reply. Akame was really cute…

A while later, the bus was arriving at Target, which was really close to my home, and we got off. "Akame, please don't do that again. People might misunderstand and get the wrong idea.." Esdeath took note of this and asked. "So, you are saying people have sticks up their ass and get offended that easily? They are such a riot!" She laughed as we were making our way to Target.

Once inside the store, there was a life sized display of Rey from Star Wars Episode VIII near the photo lab. The two women peered with interest at her cardboard cutout. "Adrian, who is she?" Akame turned to look at me while pointing at the cutout. "That's Rey, from the upcoming Star Wars movie. It's coming out this December." Esdeath raised her hand a bit, also wanting to ask me a question. "What are 'Star Wars'?" Before I could even answer her question, there was a a loud crash near the electronics section. We ran as fast as we could towards the crash and Akame and I gasped at who we saw in front of our very eyes….

 **ANNNNDD CUT! That's it for this chapter of the story. YES I KNOW ITS SHORT! but I assure you, the next chapter will be worth the wait! OWWWW! AKAME?!**

 **Akame: BAKA. I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE IT, AND I'M HUNGRY..**

 **FINE…**


	3. Mine and Tatsumi are here!

Mine and Tatsumi are here?!

 **Hey, guys, how's it going? I'm back again with the new chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry I took too long to do it but here it is. Just been so busy with work and school that I almost didn't get a chance to make it happen. *SMACK***

 **Akame: Shut up already.**

 **Mine: Yeah!**

 **Sighhh…**

Mine and Tatsumi were on the ground covered in dust and debri from the ceiling they just created a large hole from falling. Akame and I couldn't believe our eyes, as Esdeath said nothing. "Ughhhh….Where the hell are we, Tatsumi?! I know this is somehow your fault!" Mine rubbed the back of her head, gritting her teeth from the swollen pain. Without warning, Akame lunged for them and braced them in a tight hug, beginning to cry again. "Akame?" Tatsumi and Mine were a bit confused on what was going on at the moment, but returned the hug anyways. "Tatsumi, Mine….You don't know how much I missed you…and Tatsumi, YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" Tatsumi had a confused look on his face. _Shit! Akame, he is not supposed to know that he dies in the future!_ I attempted to stop Akame in order from revealing anymore information, but Mine saw me and decked me in the stomach with her knee. Esdeath ran to help me get up as I struggled to ignore the pain.

"Who are you and what were you trying to do to Akame?!" Mine yelled at me while grabbing her Pumpkin, which looked deadly in 3D. She began to fire up her Imperial Arms and my life flashed before my eyes. Is this how its going to end? Tatsumi also prepared for a fight. Esdeath tried to stop them, not wanting to fight or kill anymore. People and Target employees were stopping to see what was going on and they were getting quite nervous. Some even started filming them with their phones. Akame suddenly ran in front of me and Esdeath, who seemed surprised, extending her arms out trying to put an end to it.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Akame screamed at them with tears in her eyes, shaking her in as her black hair flowed violently. Tatsumi hesistated, then sighed stopping. A plasma ray was fired from Pumpkin and it began to destroy the ceiling."Mine, turn that off now!"Mine frantically tried to deactivate her Pumpkin but only managed make a huge section of the store fall, as sunlight poured into the store. People and employees were running for their life now upon seeing the destruction. My blood started to boil and rage, but I managed to control it. "Follow me now! Esdeath, get Tatsumi!"I grabbed Akame by her hand and began to run towards the emergency exit. The others followed behind me, almost out of breath. After a few minutes, we managed to get far away from the store and ended up who knows where. I panted and threw my backpack carelessly, sitting down on a stone fence. Esdeath sat right next to me and got close to me slowly, not saying anything at first. "I apologize for all of this that happened to you.."She seemed really serious, not in a playful or teasing manner at all. Mine and Tatsumi walked up to me slowly, followed behind by Akame. "Look, we wanted to apologize for what happened earlier...Our reaction to General Esdeath being here was so unexpected that we could not control ourselves.." Mine looked like she wanted to say something, but Tatsumi bopped her on the head. She gnashed her teeth at him angrily and cutely, but he gave her a look that made her stop. "Okay, I'll take that apology..but please do not do anything like that again..Word might get out fast, and the government will find out about you guys soon enough.." I stood up sighing as they looked at me with guilt in their eyes."Come on, I'll take you home.."


	4. Coming Home

Coming Home

 **Hey, guys… Its been a while, huh? Sorry for taking so long! Stupid Microsoft Word has been bad to me lately on editing my chapters, and college came along as well as my job as a cashier—OW! MINE!**

 **Mine: SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE AND CONTINUE! OR ILL TAKE OUT PUMPKIN!**

 **Esdeath: Adrian, what is 'Doki Doki Literature Club?'**

 **Me: UHHHHHHH…..**

 **Tatsumi: SO MANY CUTE GIRLS *drools***

 **Me: I'll tell you later.. sigh**

As I led the group of supposed fictional characters from Akame Ga Kill home, my mind was racing, not knowing what I was gonna do with them. Should I keep them a secret from my parents? No, that won't be possible, but I just can't throw them out on the street. My phone suddenly vibrated. A text from my mom arrived as I turned on my iPhone. Akame, Esdeath, Mine and Tatsumi peeked over my shoulder in order to see the device I had in my right hand. "Adrian-San, what is that peculiar magic device in your hand?" Akame asked first with a peak of interest. "It's called an iPhone. I use it to call my close friends and family whenever I can't reach them within 5 miles. Also. I can play music, videos, games, and browse the internet when I feel like it." She nodded with a smile but was unsure of what he meant by games, videos, and the 'internet'. Mine's stomach grumbled loudly and she placed her hand on it as she clenched her teeth. "Mine? Something wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong.. I'm just hungry.." Mine responded while sighing a bit. Fortunately, there was a Little Ceasar's close to my home, so I suggested going for pizza. They were confused by this. "What's a pizza?" I realized that they didn't have any pizza back in their world. "You'll see later.." I gave them a quick smile as I was gonna introduce their tastebuds to our world's heavenly pizza. A little while later, we have reached the Little Ceasar's parking lot as there was a few cars parked. As if Mine's hunger was gone, she and the others started looking into the car's windows, peering inside excitedly. I went towards Esdeath, since she was the oldest one of the bunch, and gave a small tug on her arm. "Come on!" Her clothing and skin felt realistic, like normal human skin, considering she was transported out of her anime. "I MUST GET ONE OF THESE! What are these called?!" "It's called a car, Esdeath. It runs on a toxic fluid called gasoline and electricity. I'll tell you more but I'm worried its owner might see us." Esdeath hesistated for a minute, but then agreed with a nod. "Sure, but I will be waiting!" She smiled down at me, and commanded the others to enter the pizzeria with me. I pulled my wallet out, seeing that I still had about $60 left, and it broke me inside knowing I will need to get food for them. After getting about 2 boxes of pepperoni pizza, I led the group towards my house, as they closely followed, enchanted by its smell. We had finally arrived at my home, unlocking my door. Once I opened the door, they pushed past me and started looking around with sparkles in their eyes. Annnnd Akame looked for food… "This is the best and worst day…." 


End file.
